There are available at the present time article conveying buckets for use in a bucket conveyor system in which the bucket is formed by upstanding first and second walls. The distance of the second wall from the first wall can be varied by undoing a number of bolts to detach the second wall from the conveyor bucket base to the extent that it can be repositioned on the bucket base at the desired bucket width. Whilst this has enabled bucket systems to be versatile in the range of articles to be conveyed, it has been a time consuming operation to readjust the bucket widths throughout the conveyor chain and consequently there is a considerable amount of downtime in the operation of the conveyor when the width between bucket walls has to be adjusted to change from one width of article being conveyed to a second width of article.